(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a writing instrument with a projector mechanism, particular a writing instrument with a projector mechanism composed of a plunger, a push rod, a compression spring, a retainer ring and a puller placed in the lower section of its pen holder for fun while it can be used as a writing instrument as well.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional writing instruments have been well developed in appearance, but such appearance does not fully satisfy needs of children. Therefore, recent developments in writing instruments have stressed the attraction to children by improving the basic structure of the writing instruments in order to satisfy the curiosity of children.